We propose a program of research consisting of four studies demonstrating how the emotional and physiological consequences of self-regulation can influence susceptibility to upper respiratory illness (URIs) in women with menstrual dysfunction. The proposed research will test a model in which perceived failure in self-regulation (operationalized as high self-discrepancy) is hypothesized to increase susceptibility to URIs via the mediating influences of negative affect, menstrual dysfunction, and changes in stress hormones (cortisol) and immune function (natural killer cell cytotoxicity). Study 1 will examine the acute emotional, hormonal, and immunological consequences of self-regulatory cognition via a within-subject priming manipulation in high vs. low self-discrepant women with vs. without menstrual dysfunction. Study 2 is a prospective investigation of the incidence and severity of colds and flu as a function of self-regulation, conducted over a 6-month period of the academic year that includes two naturalistic challenges (the onset of the flu season and final exams). Study 3 will replicate and extend the self-report outcome measures of Study 2 by measuring antibodies to influenza virus in high-risk (high self-discrepancy plus menstrual dysfunction) vs. low-risk (low self-discrepancy without menstrual dysfunction) women randomized to receive or not receive flu vaccine and then followed through the two naturalistic challenges. Study 4, again following high-risk and low-risk women through naturalistic challenges, will test a brief intervention based on Pennebaker's studies of the health impact of disclosure.